


I Wanna Be Your Lover

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prince inspired fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Your Lover

Isa hated this. It was bad enough that she watched Florence run time after time back to guys who she knew weren’t good enough, but now she was too far away to be able to comfort her after the next heartbreak in person. She stared at the dark ceiling, listening to Florence’s now steady breathing.  
“Flo?” She whispered. She waited for a response but it sounded as though Florence had cried herself to sleep. “I love you.” Isa whispered with a heavy sigh, before hanging up and putting her phone under her pillow. She took some deep breathes. Looking back at her phone, she groaned as it said 4am. Knowing sleep was not going to come to her, she got out of bed and looked around in the dark at the t-shirts strewn across her floor. Finding the one she was searching for, she grabbed it and climbed back into bed. She took her pillow and put the t-shirt on it before lying back down and holding it tightly. It still smelt of her. She smiled a little. Only two more days.

The next two days were a sleepless blur to Isa and before she knew it, she was driving back from the airport with a sleepy and emotional Florence slumped in her car.  
“How was the flight?” Isa asked.  
Florence frowned at her. “Horrible, traumatising, how can you even ask me that? You know any flight without you distracting me is horrific.” She said, staring out the window; oblivious to the impact those words had on Isa.  
Isa couldn’t help her first reaction; happiness. It was happiness that she knew Florence needed her. It didn’t last long though. Isa was well aware what some of their in-flight activities could be classes as distracting. For Florence to say it like it was nothing was like a punch in the gut. Surely it meant more than that. It wasn’t just on flights too, but it was nearly every night where they had a room shared on tour. No matter who Florence was meant to be seeing, Isa was always there, in her bed when they were feeling lonely on tour; and they felt lonely a lot.  
To Isa, those nights meant the world to her. She knew Florence opened up to her and gave herself to Isa in a way she had never done so with someone else. To Isa, it sounded as though Florence had no real opinion of them. They were just distractions maybe. Distractions from whatever man it was upsetting her.  
Isa could see Florence out of the corner of her eye, constantly checking her phone. All these guys seemed to do is let her down. That wasn’t Isa. The first time Isa saw Florence heartbroken, she promised she wouldn’t do it. She wouldn’t be like all those other guys. She knew she wasn’t like all the other guys…  
But now here Florence was seemingly infatuated with another worthless guy and, to top it off, sounding as though her passionate nights with Isa meant nothing. It discouraged Isa. All she wanted to do was to be honest with Flo. She just wanted to finally tell her how she’d been feeling since the first few times they slept together. Florence was only staying with Isa for three nights so she knew she’d have to find the courage; and soon.

Isa couldn’t help but wonder whether the distance she put between them had driven them apart. She’d hardly seen her in the past six months. She couldn’t help but feel guilty.  
Florence declared she was going to go to sleep as soon as they got into the house. Isa carried her bags into her room and looked at Flo, who was rubbing her eyes. She should probably get her a t-shirt…T-SHIRT!  
Isa quickly remembered the t-shirt on her pillow. She knew if Florence saw it, it would definitely spark some questions and now was not the time.  
“Get changed Flo; I’ll find you a t-shirt.” She smiled, crossing the room to her bed. She grabbed the t-shirt, tugging it off of the pillow and walked back to Florence.  
Florence looked down with a frown. “I’m not wearing a dirty t-shirt, Isa.”  
“Dirty?” Isa exclaimed.  
“You just got it from your bed; god knows how long it’s been there.” She said, balancing on one foot as she tugged off her jeans.  
“It’s your t-shirt Flo. You were the last one to wear it so if you’re saying you’re the dirty one well, your words not mine.”  
Florence narrowed her eyes in a response to Isa’s sass. “I was the last one to wear it?” She asked, get a nod in response. “Isa, that was three months ago.” She said, suspiciously.  
Isa felt nervous. She didn’t know why. She could just say she missed Florence and it could be shrugged off…but knowing the truth only made her feel more guilty. She met Florence’s eyes. “Flo, when do I ever tidy anything away?”  
Florence stared a moment longer before giving into a laugh. “That’s true.” Her laugh echoed through the room as she pulled her shirt over her head and replaced it with her Buddy Holly t-shirt.  
Isa gave a sigh of relief once Florence’s back was turned and followed her, shedding her own clothes as she did so, to the bed. She crawled over to Florence and rest her head on Florence’s chest.

After a few minutes, Isa couldn’t help the words escape her lips as she quietly confessed “I miss you”. She felt Florence’s hand rub her back gently and she wrapped her arm tighter around Florence’s abdomen. “I hardly see you anymore.” She felt her lip tremble and she knew Florence heard the waver in her voice.  
Florence moved out from Isa and turned onto her side. She tried to look into Isa’s eyes but the moment they met, Isa moved her hand to cover them.  
“Isa?” Florence spoke gently. Her face falling into worry. She interlocked her fingers in Isa’s and tried to move them away from her eyes. After a few attempts she did but Isa kept her Isa shut tightly as she started to break down; her body jerking with every sob.  
“Isa, please look at me.” Florence whispered, placing a delicate kiss in her palm. “Please, Isa.”  
“I f-feel so stupid.” She stuttered.  
“What for?”  
“I’m the one who moved out here a-and now I’m the one c-crying because I don’t see you.” The words stumbled out, each one sounding more full of pain than the last.  
Florence reached her arms around Isa’s small, vulnerable body and held her tightly against her.  
“You’re allowed to miss people Isa.” Florence placed a kiss on Isa’s forehead before looking down at her, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I missed you too.” She whispered. Her breathing slightly heavier and her heart beating harder the longer she stared at Isa. She knew this look. She’d seen it before. But she’d never seen it mixed in with a look of pure pain. She wanted to know what was really hurting Isa. This had to be more than just a case of missing Florence.

Isa tilted her head up, it wasn’t much but it was enough for Florence to know what she wanted. Florence leant in, brushing her nose lightly against Isa’s; feeling Isa’s shaky breaths on her cheek. She wanted to lean in and kiss Isa, she did but she couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t right.  
Isa could sense her hesitation. She moved closer. “Please.” She whispered, brushing her lips against Flo’s ever so slightly. “Please.” She repeated again. She moved a hand to the back of Florence’s head and took in the sweet taste of Florence’s lips as she brought them against her own. “I need you.” She confessed, breathless as she moved on top of Florence, their kisses getting sloppier.  
Florence couldn’t tell whether this was a good idea or not but Isa’s kisses got more desperate as she straddled Flo; her hands playing at the hem of Flo’s t-shirt. Florence allowed herself to get lost in it for a moment. She sat up, bringing her body closer to Isa’s. She moved her arms to allow Isa to pull her t-shirt off, over her head. Isa threw it aside and quickly removed her own before her hands clasped Florence’s face, desperate kisses planted on every inch. She held her so tight; it was like no matter what the blonde did, she couldn’t get close enough to Florence.  
Despite the kisses, and Florence going along with it, the tears still ran gently down Isa’s cheeks. Flo could feel their hotness as they dropped onto her exposed chest.  
“Isa?” She whispered. It was lost in the kiss but she tried again. “Isa, just stop a minute.” But Isa continued to ignore her pleas with her own. Flo pulled away. Her hands came up to rest on Isa’s cheeks. She stroked Isa’s hair away from her eyes and wiped the black smudges away from her skin with her thumb. “Isa, please tell me what’s wrong.”  
Isa couldn’t make her eyes meet Florence’s. Her sobs got heavier. She leant her head forward to rest on Florence’s. She’d spent so many years caring for Florence. Flo was the reckless one but Isa was tired of being treated like a child by her. She wished Florence could just be honest about what her and Isa’s nights meant to her. Instead, she felt like Florence was treating her like a child; keeping her feelings hidden so as not to upset Isa. It was strange how the woman she’d spent so much time almost mothering was now the one treating her like a child. And this wasn’t like Isa. She wasn’t normally the one in a relationship to be so dominant, but something in Florence brought out this need in Isa.

Florence hesitated before tilting her chin up just enough to place a delicate kiss on Isa’s lips. “What is it? What is it that you want?” She whispered.  
Isa steadied her breathing, enough to not stumble as the word left her mouth. “You.” She looked at Florence. “You’re what I want, Florence. I need you.”  
“You have me.” Florence whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Isa’s ear.  
Isa shook her head, sniffling. “I need all of you, Florence. I need us together, not just as a secret on the side when we’re on tour.”  
Florence felt herself move back an inch, just enough to look at Isa properly.  
“I need to know if it all means nothing to you. If it’s all just some fun. I know how I make you feel, but that’s only in the moment.”  
“Isa,” Florence gave a small smile as she placed their foreheads back together, “Why couldn’t you have asked me this when you started to get the feelings instead of letting it build up?” She kissed Isa, taking her by surprise. “Isa, you’ve never been one for a serious relationship. I didn’t want to pressure you. This, what we have, is not the relationship that means nothing. A smile from you means more than an “I love you” from some guy.”  
“I want to be yours, Flo. I want to be the only one who makes you feel this way.”  
Florence closed her eyes, head still resting on Isa’s forehead. “You are mine, Isa. My one and only from now on.” She whispered, lips hovering just in front of Isa’s; she could taste them.  
“But how come you were so upset over that guy?”  
“I was upset because I was being ignored, it made me feel worthless and I realise how right this is because you’ve never, ever made me feel that way.”  
Isa opened her eyes, as did Florence. “I love you.” She breathed out, and captured Florence’s lips with her own.


End file.
